The Judicator Zero
by KuPoO
Summary: When Iris died, things changed. Zero changed. His main purpose in life being defeated, another purpose awakened. It is a time of good intentions, yet a bad omen to the world.
1. Prologue

A beautiful lay dormant on the ground, bruised from battle. She lay weakened, her luxurious brown hair hiding her tattered face. Her little red cap she wore stayed even as she tiptoed towards death.  
  
The red maverick hunters running footsteps could be heard easily. The evil of Iris had been defeated and yet... He had hurt her.. he hurt her.  
  
"Iris... Iris!" He said softly when he finally reached her.  
  
"Zero." She awoke at the sound of his voice; she knew it must be him.  
  
"Hang in there Iris!" She was alive.  
  
"Please... stay away from repliforce. Let's live together... in a world where only reploids exist." An idealistic dream had been awoken. This is all she had wanted in her life; to be with Zero. And yet powerful factors stopped it.  
  
"Iris, there is no world just for reploid. It's only a fantasy!" He kneeled over her, beckoning her to realize what the world truly was.  
  
"Yes, I know... But I wanted to believe it! I wanted to live in a world..." She threw her hand up, trying to hold on to him. Zero grasped her hand holding it tightly, "Where only reploids exist, with you." She gave one last smile, her eyes shining, and finally had been laid to rest. Her eyes closed forever.  
  
"Iris! Iris... Iris... Iris... Iris! Iris!!" He screamed at her, hoping she'd just wake up.  
  
The scream changed into rage. No longer was it trying to wake her up; he knew she was dead. And now... now... all that existed was nihil. Without Iris... Nothing would ever be the same.  
  
"No, this isn't happening! This isn't happening! There is no reason for me to go on... What... What am I fighting for!?" He screamed in rage; if only something could have brought Iris back.  
  
"Why couldn't her fantasy be real. It's not fair... Iris! Your ideals... I wish they were real. But I know now that there are no ideals in this world. Only death and decay. Well, Iris, for you I shall slay all of Repliforce and every Maverick who shall ever exist... Because... I hate them ALL!" Zero grabbed his blade and looked forward to his destination. He would slay the General, and all others who opposed his wrath. No one would ever stand in his way again.  
  
It was all their fault that Iris died. And in the end he couldn't stop it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't... real. Repliforce must die. And Sigma... must suffer eternal pain. None of these would bring her back... Nothing...  
  
"Yet they must pay for their crimes. I.. am... the Judicator. Zero."  
  
Zero took Iris' body, spotting the nearby escape pod. He slowly walked to it, his footsteps still loud, and placed her in it. She looked so peaceful... damn them all. Zero programmed it to be sent back to Earth in five minutes. And he... would find another way to escape this damned place after killing everyone.  
  
"Iris, if I come back, I shall give you a proper burial myself. If not... then X will. I give you all my love, Iris. Make it back safely." With this, Zero turned around running towards the next door.  
  
"General, I am going to slay you." 


	2. The Master

Yay! Guess what guys! Chapter 2 ^_^  
  
  
  
Red lightning ripped through the wall, and the Maverick Hunter entered, covered in blood. He smirked, "Why, hello General! It's really nice to see you! Do you like the crimson on my body? It represents your cowardly men who tried to run." Zeros left lip rised high, his frown showing a deep smirk of evil.  
  
"Zero, I wasn't expecting you this early. You certainly do move fast."  
  
"Why, yes," Zero jumped up on to the wall, and used it to propel himself at the general. "Let's just say I skipped a few of your TRAPS!" His green blade ripped through the Generals chest armour. He stood shocked for a moment, then kicked his body into the ground.  
  
"Ugh...Nice shot, you BASTARD!" Zero dashed forward, slicing the Generals foot off. Zeros blade quickly turned completely red. The General responded by smashing at him with his fist, which Zero easily dodged. A small crater formed into his brilliant red carpet.  
  
"So much for class, eh? By the way, your armor is really styl-" Zero jumped over a blue sphere of energy, and chuckled. "You've got a bad shot. Check out mine." Zero jumped up at the wall, proceding to go to the top, and fired his buster. A mixture of a blue and green sphere blasted out, and it quickly shot through the air, nailing the General on his head.  
  
He growled, "You're really getting on my nerves... Ugh!" The General shot his arms at Zero, who just laughed.  
  
"These things are way too slow," Zero replied while backflipping from the wall over his huge fists. He took this chance to dash again at the General, and jump into the air. He lifted his blade across his shoulder, and sliced straight into the Generals body.  
  
As Zero landed, his blade caught on fire, and he uprised it to slice off the Generals entire leg! "Ah hah hah hah hah! Hah hah hah! You're mine now General!"  
  
The General proceeded to stomp his left foot at Zeros head, who slid out of the way just in time. His rockets kept his huge body alift. Zero grinned, and continued dodging as the General proceeded to smash him with his gigantic fist. Zero just kept flipping and dodging all his attacks, and laughing all the way.  
  
Zero jumped up again, and did a spinning slash, nailing the Generals body armour again as well as his head. Zero released his true power as cyclones ripped out of his blade, going straight to through the Generals body. There was a hole straight through his chest... his inside parts could be seen. Reddish oil poured through the hole, and the General clutched it with his huge fist.  
  
"Ugh... Zero... You got me... you're way too good for what the Maverick bastards give you credit for."  
  
The Generals mammoth body crashed into the ground. He was defeated in less than five minutes by this insane warrior. The incredible armour he held was nothing to the super sonic blade.  
  
"Have... mercy... ugh... Zero, how... did you get this good?" The General panted, his body lying on the ground shattered.  
  
"You made me into a monster... I killed her... All because of you damn Reploids! I hate you all... And now, the very place she died, is the perfect place for your demise!! Arrrrgh!! Die!" Zero quickly ran up to him, his blade prepared to slice off the final part of the Generals body: his head.  
  
"Please... Zero... urgh... have mercy." The General looked up pleading. His life wasn't ready to be over yet. He had to right the wrongs... Sigma didn't even care if he died... he was using the General all along... he realized this... he had to right the wrong!  
  
"No." He smiled. His first mission complete as a Judicator. Hah! Easy. He lifted the blade above his head with no remorse.  
  
"Please!" The General looked up with a cry. His people would be destroyed if he didn't stop. He'd never have a chance to stop the horrible revolution he had started. Hah... it was funny how you only realize these things on the brink of death. And now... everything was over.  
  
"No." Zero sliced his blade down for the kill... and stopped. "Arrrgh! Yahhhh!! Ugghh..... Ahhhh!" A large W flashed on his forehead, and Zero was brought to his knees. Right before the kill, he was brought down to nothing. His screaming rage was echoing through out the room, and the General had been blessed and saved.  
  
"No! Agggh! Blood... her... No!! Yaaa..Ahhh! What's HAPPENING to me!? Ahhhh!!" Zero screamed in futile attempts to regain control.  
  
"Ugh... W-W... Wily... you are the Master. I obey your comman- No! I obey no one! No one has any- ahhh!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What... Sigma... No! You can't fire the weapon..." The General looked at him with a pleading look. No one could save Earth. His mistake...the entire world was going to be destroyed... including his reploids! Sigma cheated him! "Please Zero... you must stop him... ugh." The Generals last words brought Zero from his screaming insanity to his dark memory. The same thing happened when he was fighting... who!? Who was it? What was this... pain.  
  
When the memory ended, Zero came to his senses... the pain stopped. "What!? Damnit... you old bastard. Those words really did save your life. I'm going to rip him apart! Damnit... I swear if he kills everyone on Earth I won't have anything left."  
  
"SIGMA! I -know- you can hear me! I'm coming, hah hah hah, I'm coming to fucking rip you apart! You'd better be SCARED all right, you prick!" Zero turned to the General suddenly. "I'll be back."  
  
Zero turned into a red beam of light, and instantly shot out of the room. He teleported to the next part of the Space Station: The Weapon Control Area.  
  
Sigma wanted nothing more than to play with all of their heads. Zero would end this once and for all. He wouldn't fail like X. He would delete Sigma forever. If only that W didn't appear....  
  
It was time to play the game of life... who shall draw the wrong card and die? 


	3. Red Maverick Dies

Zero, the strongest Maverick... and yet the strongest Maverick Hunter. Who was he? Who is Zero? Perhaps the answers can only be lies... Zero, the righteous warrior or the evil destruction that will soon consume the Earth and... everything.  
  
Zero slowly walked down the cooridor. His footsteps could be heard everywhere. The echo moved across every room within a large radius of himself. His eyes flashed red, and his face could only show a deep frown of disapproval. His left arm hanging down at his side, as if broken, defied his strong right arm. In his right arm held the red blade that consumed his enemies to the core. He held it to the straight right, occasionally cutting straight through the walls of the cooridor. Indeed, he was a deadly foe. And yet there were still Mavericks who tried to stand in his path.  
  
"So you've come to fight Sigma? Hah hah. Zero, Zero, Zero... you realize things so slowly. It took a volcano for you to realize that I betrayed you. And now it will probably take your death to realize the mistake you made when you didn't make sure I was destroyed."  
  
"It can always be fixed, Dragoon. Goodbye."  
  
"Haha... always going all out and trying to finish your battles quickly? It won't happen this time. I'm quite a bit stronger now."  
  
"Please... shut up... I'll spare your life if you just move..."  
  
"You're scared to fight me. You just want Sigma to have all the fun? Hell no... you're not worthy. Fight me Zero! Come at me..."  
  
"Just let me through..."  
  
"I see you really don't want to fight me. However, if you fight me, you can go straight to Sigma. If you try and avoid me, there are seven other Mavericks to kill. I trust you'll make the right descicion."  
  
Zero lifted his head for a quick second. "Alright, I will beat you. Unlock the gate to Sigma first."  
  
"It is done. Don't try and run there now."  
  
"I stick to my deals, don't worry."  
  
Immediately, Zero jumped over Magma Dragoon, and slashed him hard from behind. Magma countered by kicking him. Just in time, Zero jumped back up before being immolated by the lava. Zero dashed back at Magma Dragoon, cutting a deep wound at his neck.  
  
Magma Dragoon growled and fireballs flew to Zero. While Zero jumped in every direction to dodge them, he took the chance to grab him.  
  
"Do you want me to let go, you weak fool?" His voice so deep and destructive, painful and fearless, and just...so evil.  
  
"No, I'll make you!" Zero slid his blade right through Magma Dragoon's stomach, and lifted him up. "Ah hah hah hah... Ah hah hah hah hah! I've got you now!"  
  
Zero threw the tip of his blade to the ground, and crushed Dragoon with his powerful foot. Quickly, the Maverick jumped back, and fell to his knees.  
  
"Giving up?"  
  
As soon as Zero lowered his head, Magma Dragoon opened his mouth as wide as he could, and lava boiled to Zero. He jumped up towards the wall, and propelled himself at the stupid Maverick. In a flash, Magma Dragoon's arm was cut off.  
  
"You... bastard!" Magma Dragoon took his left arm and thrusted his claw straight through Zero's chest.  
  
"Aaaargh!" Zero screamed in rage, and his blade sliced through Dragoon's left arm. He took the claw out of his own chest, and jammed it right into Magma Dragoon's head. Blood and flames spurted everywhere, and Zero delivered the final blow... He slashed vertically, horizontally, and then lifted his blade high above his head. Zero grinned. He was the Judicator once more.  
  
Zero sliced Magma Dragoon's entire body straight in half. The blood flowed onto the room, and flames burned his openly wounded chest.  
  
"Prick... Damnit... How the hell am I gonna heal this. Argh. Oh well." Zero sat down in an isolated corner, holding his chest tightly to stop the freely flowing blood.  
  
"That damn Dragoon... to believe that he was on the good side... heh. I remember so clearly that day. He was... in fact... a supreme soldier. I was the only one he couldn't beat. He ripped X apart. He was too violent and outrageous for X. Just as I myself am. Heh...too soft. If I ever do go Maverick, I hope X is strong enough to kill me."  
  
Zero sighed. "My life is pretty much over anyways. Iris is gone. Iris.... I killed her. I should die. X... I must die... urgh... Iris... X... I am... a mere murderer... kill me."  
  
"Damn... I'm going insane. I am truly going insane. I don't want to die. Yet the only thing I have left on this world is X and revenge. I'm all evil now. I think I'm going Maverick...."  
  
"Someone... someone.... SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS MADNESS!"  
  
"X, I hold loyalty to you alone. Everyone else must die. And you must kill me. I am a mere murderer of Vengeance. I am... aargh! I'm nothing! I'm a worthless lifestealer! My only tribute to this world is you now. And that, in itself, is why I am going to kill Sigma and save the Earth. For now, however, I must heal my wounds."  
  
"Regeneration. One hour. Unconciousness. If I am to be killed by some Maverick, so be it. Most will be too afraid to come near with that damn body over there... hah... I wonder why I didn't go insane when I killed Magma Dragoon... and yet... I couldn't kill the General. Strange. Oh well. Start Regeneration." And with this, Zero's eyes closed and the self-healing process began. 


	4. Sigma

I'm sorry everyone. Haven't written in a while. I'm sure you're all angry. So the next chapter begins! Oh yea, and um, after this action packed adventure, I'm thinking of a little more emotions and talking than fighting. At least for two or three chapters. :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero's eyes were wide open. His entire body was in perfect shape, with no openings anywhere. His body was perfect except for the bloodstains. Those would not disappear so easily. Yet they did look kind of cool. A bloodstained warrior... guess it showed a lust for blood.  
  
Zero made no attempt for stealth as he stood upon the platform. Instantly, the world around him dissolved and a new one was formed. Yet it seemed the same... all the spacestation seemed the same. The only difference now was that Sigma was closer.  
  
"Sigma... it's been a fun game... now I'm here to slay you. Please... come forth."  
  
Zero walked with loud footsteps echoing his path. The final day of judgement had finally come. A moment that he had awaited for a very long time. This would be the first and hopefully last time he would ever fight Sigma... He himself had no idea what to expect except an exceptional fight. The only choice he had was to win. If he lost, he would lose everything. Iris and X and the world and everything.... He had no choice but to win.  
  
"Relax, little one... I'm here."  
  
"Sigma..."  
  
"After all the cursing, I only get a mumble? Are you afraid? Hehehe."  
  
"Memories... I know you."  
  
"I figured you would, considering I fought your best friend many times. And have caused you so much trouble."  
  
"No, we have fought before! That's right! When I... when I was... a Maverick.. I ... arrgh... The W.... That fucking W!"  
  
"Hahaha, you mean to tell me you were the Red Maverick? You were a Maverick? Excellent Zero. Perhaps you'd like to come back to the side, eh?"  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to go back to hell!" Zero lunged forth at him, and saw his entire body for the first time. It was like a grim reaper. As he ripped his saber forth, Sigma disappeared with a laugh.  
  
"Coward!" Sigma came from behind Zero with his scythe. Zero spotted it easily and parried it with his saber. The power struggle began as they both pushed with all their might. Fighting a losing battle, Zero jumped back.  
  
"Perhaps I should help you go back to hell. Thank Magma Dragoon for this one! Eternal Flame, rise at my will... BURN!"  
  
Zero thrusted his blade deep into Sigma's cloak. Quickly, it turned to flames, and his scythe dropped to the ground.  
  
Zero jumped back again, looking at Sigma's "true" form.  
  
Sigma had a strange face. Blue and red markings were on it. He stood tall and muscular. He was also bald, which proved to be somewhat amusing.  
  
"Hey baldy, let's go!"  
  
"You ready for round two? Sigma picked up his scythe and spun it around. Round two was indeed going to be excellent.  
  
Immediately, Sigma took his scythe and smashed Zero into the ceiling. As he dropped down, Sigma slashed his scythe across Zero's left arm.  
  
Zero immediately became aware of what was going on. He slashed at Sigma's face, in which his beam saber narrowly missed.  
  
He jumped back again, weary from battle. Panting heavily, he could only think of how he could win.  
  
"Hey Sigma, might've been a good idea to cut the arm off. A little cut doesen't do much.  
  
"You're weaker than I thought. Pity Iris couldn't see you lose."  
  
Wrong button to push. "What do you know... pity Iris couldn't be here now. Thanks to you that is... bastard. I'm going to end this right now." Zero rose into the air, his eyes locked onto Sigma's head.  
  
The green blade turned red. Zero slashed his blade into air and waves of power emitted from it. Sigma hit it back with his scythe, barely throwing off the energy. Sigma ran toward him with his scythe and slashed it at Zero's head. Zero moved his head over to the left and sliced off Sigma's arm.  
  
"How can this be... you are... strong... too bad." With his remaining arm, he lifted Zero up with one hand. He was choking him to death. Zero was practically paralyzed. He couldn't use his extraordinary power in this position.  
  
"While I can't defeat you, it certainly cannot harm me to make myself self- destruct. You see, we will both die. But I will come back. Here's the worst part. You won't be able to stop the space station."  
  
"NO! Let me go! You wretch! You dirty, cowardous bastard! I swear if I live through this you won't want to come back! You bastard..."  
  
"Very touching. Say goodbye."  
  
"Stop it! You COWARD! I swear.... you fucking... ruthless bastard..."  
  
Sigma pushed in the buttons to self-destruct, and yet, the explosion was contained completely within his body. How... strange. A guardian angel or something more had once again come to rescue him. And then it seemed very strange to Zero.  
  
"Ever since I became a Maverick Hunter, I've always had some type of luck... as if someone is watching over me. Someone.... ever since I became a hunter.... such a strange feeling. Whatever! I've got to shut off that cannon!" Zero dashed forward, slashing through the deep metal plating with his blade. 


	5. War

Zero awakened. The space-pod was returning him home. The General used his body to stop the destruction of the Earth. However, Earth had not taken this lightly. It was said that Zero pushed him into it. The hope for peace after Sigma was gone had been in vain. The Reploids and the Maverick Hunters were now at the brink of war.  
  
"Always war...always fighting...I fucking hate it. And this is why I was creating. We are merely useless. Perhaps it would be better if none of us existed. Reploids, Mavericks, Maverick Hunters, Humans... Maybe if we all were killed, the Earth would be a better place..." Zero's long, golden hair reflected in the window... a girl-like feature...  
  
"Why was I created this way. Who was I created by. What am I? Oh yes, that's right. I remember now. I am a tool of war." Zero yawned, stretching his arms.  
  
"What am I going to do when I get back, though. I have nothing to live for anymore. I protected the world to ensure Iris' life. Now she is dead. A casualty of war. A casualty of a pointless war. And it was all because Sigma decided... The Colonel... IR---IS!" Zero held his head, the pain of the W came falling back.  
  
"I've got... got to destroy this world before more pain is brought upon it. Sigma will stop at nothing to destroy it. But Earth should not have to suffer because Sigma wants to destroy people! People should be purged and Earth shall set alone. Earth should not die because of the people living in it. I must... destroy the world... and save the Earth." Zero laughed. X would try to stop him. They would fight. That was the prophecy so long ago. "So long ago, I would not have imagined the prophecy could be right. We were perfect friends. Yet now I realize everything. If X wins, people have another chance to live and he will have to continue saking the world to stop Sigma. If I win... they will be purged."  
  
"Zero, are you there? Zero, do you read me?" It was X's voice. So familiar and serene. So naive and fruitless. Always holding back his true power.  
  
"X, do me a favor." There was a short pause after this. All was silent as Zero prepared to say something that was very hard to say.  
  
"X, if I ever go Maverick...kill me. Don't hold back because I am your friend. Just kill me. Fight me to the death. Don't hold back, please."  
  
"Zero, why are you talking about such foolish things. You'll never go maverick. You just need some time to clear your head... I know it must be harsh to lose Iris that way. But you shouldn't make any rash descicions until you have had time to recover. You won't go Maverick. Just calm down and think things through." X was a voice of reason, yet it was far too late to stop Zero. What was done was done. Zero had gone past the point of no return, so they say.  
  
"Damnit, X, just promise me that you'll kill me if I go Maverick."  
  
"Fine... I promise. But you aren't going Maverick. Stop saying stupid crap and get back home. Over and out. Goodbye Zero." X's voice faded, and the picture went black. Once again Zero was alone with himself, and the blackness of space.  
  
"Love. Pain. Life emits pain. That is why I talk of this nonsense, Hunter. Because I realize now that life is pain. Life fears death for it leads to the end of its creations. However, life knows with every life form it creates shall someday die! That is why life and death must convene, and realize that I am their Angel of Death. My name strikes its meaning. Zero population." The death of Iris awakened the truth to Zero. Life was foolish anyways. Wherever he went after that, it didn't matter.  
  
He was merely a robot. He wasn't 'real'. When he died, there would be no afterlife. He would cease to exist. The Earth would always exist. That is why they had to be destroyed.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=--- =--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Evan, Master Hunter, you have to tell me. Why do Maverick Hunters go Maverick... so many of our kind has gone Maverick. Through rage and tricks, Sigma has made so many change. Are they going to change Zero and I? Is it possible?"  
  
"I can only have so much wisdom. All I can tell you is to follow your heart. And your heart may split, but you will be able to tell between the false road. Only you can make the choice. In time, you will know what you must do." Evan had a body shape similar to Zero. His body armor was deep white, while his hair turned the opposite. It came down to the back of his knees, raven black. Evan's weapon choice, however, was the strangest of all the Hunter's weapons. He wielded an actual Longsword. They were of the ancient past, yet he used it for some reason. Apparently, it had to be imbued with some sort of power.  
  
"Thank you, Evan. I will go now to greet Zero. Please get some rest, sir." X bowed, and left.  
  
"If only I could tell him more... the war is coming." Evan sighed deeply. The pain was so soon to be unleashed upon the poor people of Earth.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"This is a world announcement. I repeat, this is a WORLD announcement. Every com-link in the world has been linked to this system of radio waves. If you choose to ignore this announcement, then you choose to be ignorant of the greatest war of all time. I deem this the start of the Reploid War. For so long, we have been pushed down. Cleaners, servants. It is pathetic. No, we are not Mavericks! We are the Reploids.... I am no tyrant... I only wish for world peace... and I believe that is only possible in a world where only Reploids exist. And that means the destruction of people, Mavericks, and Maverick Hunters alike. All three are murderers and care for nothing of the Earth. We must eliminate them all. Therefore, I advise all nations to prepare your defenses."  
  
Xeno laid the tip of his beam sabre to the ground, next to his thin and muscular body.  
  
"In the name of my Father and Creator, the Colonel, I declare war on all Human, Maverick, and Maverick Hunter nations and bases. Goodbye."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =--=-=-=--=--=-=-=-=  
  
"The Reploid almost has it right. The Reploids must be purged as well. For they are inventions of Humans, and eventually they will become more like Humans than Humans themselves. The destruction and murder will inevitably come to kill the Earth, therefore... you must die as well. I declare war on you, Xeno." Zero crushed the com-link remote in his hands. He would not be disturbed again.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"So he has made the first move. Xeno, you picked a bad time for us indeed. Many of our Hunters are still in training. We only have three people in the Special Unit, ten in Class A... and twenty in Class B. Thirty-three fighters against a fully-trained army. Our Class C fighters have no experience in realistic combat... it would be cruel to send class D out there. Thirty-two fighters actually. If Zero leaves us... we are in grave danger." Master Evan sighed. The war had begun, and only danger lurked ahead. "It is time, indeed, for me to fight." Evan unsheathed his longsword, wielding it and preparing for battle. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


End file.
